User blog:Karlie06/When did the love begin?
Its about two days after the big Seddie episode, iOMG, and i'm still freaking out about it! The fact that there is hope that Seddie might actually happen is killing me! And before iOMG part 2 is out, all we can do is sit, wait and overanalyze the kiss scene over and over again. iKiss - Season 2 For those who did NOT watch iKiss, you should go watch it right now. Here's a summary of what happened which led to the kiss. Sam pranked Freddie. Freddie pranked Sam. Sam said that Freddie would pay for the prank. Freddie confesses to Carly that he has never had a first kiss. Sam overhears. Sam releases said information to the world via iCarly. Freddie's life becomes utterly miserable. Sam apologizes on iCarly. Sam goes to find Freddie and apologizes once again. They kiss just to get it over with. Okay! So the kiss that both shared in that episode couldn't really confirm that either of them had romantic feelings for the other. Though it can be argued that Freddie did have some feelings for Sam at that time, if not, he wouldn't even consider kissing her just to get it over with! The thought would never have entered his mind! It can also be argued that Sam did have feelings for Freddie at that time as well. As she managed to guess what Freddie was thinking about - which was to kiss each other. The same argument applies to her as well. So did both of them have feelings for each other way back in season 2? Hmm... iOMG - Season 4 The moment all seddiers had been waiting for ever since iKiss! Another Seddie kiss! Did Sam hve feelings for Freddie way back in season 2 or did it JUST surface during this episode? Why do I say that it might have only JUST happened? Well, why didn't Sam want to hang out with Freddie and his other friends before? I'm sure that Freddie does have other friends besides Carly, Sam or Brad! He has probably had dozens of project partners! So why didn't Sam ask to hang out with them then? Why now? What happened that made her feel this way? Also, why choose this time to be nice to Freddie? She could have been nice to Freddie on any other day! What was so special about that day that made her want to be nice, kind and considerate? As for Freddie! DOES he have feelings for Sam? Many argue that he could have, because he didn't go "eew! what was that for?!" when Sam kissed him. Well, one could look at it another way. He could only be saying "it's cool" to not make himself seem like a complete hypocrite. I mean, after all, wasn't he the one that JUST told Sam that if she never tries, she'll never know? So many questions! If only Dan Schneider had a 'Ask Anything You Want and I'll Answer!" Day. Category:Blog posts